Happy Valentine's
by Rose Mistress
Summary: A series of oneshots updated every Valentine's Day with a romantic story between the yamis and hikaris. This year: Ryou and Bakura
1. Love is a Fickle Emotion

Zypher: Well, it's that time of month again. Good old Valentine's Day and that means another fluffy one-shot to celebrate the holidays. Just like the birthday story, this will probably become a story where chapter are added every Valentine's Day. This one-shot will make up for me forgetting about Topaz and Toben's birthday. It was two days after Jounouchi's but I still forgot about it. Anyways, here's the one-shot for you all. Enjoy.

Summary: Topaz hates Valentine's Day. Toben doesn't know squat about it. After finding out from Ryou what it was about, he will try everything he could to make it enjoyable but will it end up in a big disaster?

0

Love is a Fickle Emotion

0

Toben sat upon the bed, watching as Topaz paced through the room and mumbling something to himself. _'Wonder what's wrong with him.'_ he thought to himself before asking the same question.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Topaz muttered before grabbing his uniform and left the room. "I hate this day of the month." Toben heard what he whispered and ears pinned forward in interest. _'Wonder why he hates it so much?'_ he thought before getting up as well, already dressed, which brought a shock to the other who knew Toben to be a slacker when it comes to school.

After dealing with the trial back in Egypt and Yami and Aqua refusing to enter the spirit world for they had much more to live for, which resulted in the former pharaoh and dragon lord admitting their feelings for Yugi, the gods granted his wish which also let the other spirits stay behind as well. They gained new bodies and started school and now, they were in their final year. Those last two years, many things changed. For example, Bakura and Crimson, the two who usually show nothing but anger and hatred for the pharaoh and Aqua, which they still do, admitted they felt something for Ryou and Diamond which started their relationship.

Toben still chuckled as he remembered the day. Let's just say that the day they admitted also revealed how clumsy they were.

Even the equally blood lusting evil personality, Marik, admitted his feelings for Malik but in very morbid way. He was still wondering how long it would be before they replaced all the burnt grass in Domino park and how long Kaiba would still be ranting over the destruction of one of his helicopters. Lucky, no one was hurt in that incident.

Malik looked up when he heard him come downstairs and smiled. "Hey, Toben. For once, you're actually up early. Isis would be proud to see that." he said. "Yeah, I know she would. She'll flip though if she ever sees me doing any chores that don't involve her chasing me into doing them. Always remind me that when she wields a broom, wear a helmet." he said, rubbing the spot where a huge bruise from the last time used to be. Malik laughed before nodding. He placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Toben and he started to eat. "So, where's Marik?"

"Surprisingly, he left early but I don't know why." Malik hummed, making another plate for Topaz. "Odd. Must be something about today." Toben said and Malik perked up as he looked to the calendar. "Oh no. Not today of all days. Got to go!" Malik said in a rush as he grabbed his back and dashed out the kitchen and front door. "Now I wonder what's up with him." he whispered, finishing up his plate and deposited it into the sink before looking at the calendar. "Feb 14, Valentine's Day..." he read and was silent for a moment.

"What the hell is Valentine's Day?"

"A holiday you don't need to worry about." Topaz muttered as he walked in and sat down at the table, eating his breakfast silently. "Why? What it's about?" Toben asked as he sidled up to Topaz. "Nothing." Topaz grumbled as he took another bite of his bacon. "Come on, tell me. You know I'm still getting used to the times." Toben said.

"I know but seriously, this isn't a holiday you need to worry about. But if you want to know so much about it, wait til we get to school." Topaz said with finality as he stood up, tossed his plate into the sink and grabbed his bag. "Let's go." Toben nodded, still confused and they left the house, locking the door behind them and started on their way to school.

0

"Ugh! So much pink! I hate pink!" Jou grumbled as he along with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Aqua and Diamond stood in the halls, close to their lockers, which were conveniently placed next to one another, to avoid the hustle and bustle of students reaching into lockers to grab books, place gifts in their for their admirers and going crazy over the holiday filled with love.

"I know you hate the color, Jou, but you know how it is on Valentine's Day." Yugi said, eyes sparkling with happiness as he held Yami's hand and let Aqua's head rest on his shoulder for two things. One, because of everything he and Aqua did for Yugi for the holiday, which included a nice, quiet dinner at a nice restaurant in downtown Domino and buying a very expensive necklace that Yugi loved.

The second was to keep grubby girls from giving them gifts and show that they were taken. Ryou and Diamond were lucky that Bakura and Crimson weren't in school just yet. For one, they were sure the two of them would cause mayhem by burning down the decorations since, just like Jou, they despise the color pink. The only form of pink they could tolerate would be the girls' uniform since its mandatory.

Topaz and Toben entered the building five minutes before the first bell was to ring and Toben blanched at the sight of so much pink. But he was more intrigued with the hearts and the silhouettes of Cupid handing about the halls. "Well, there's the gang. You want an explanation, ask them. I'm getting my books and heading to class." Topaz said as he started for his locker and Toben watched him go. He heard a groan as Topaz opened his locker only to be flooded with various cards, candy and gifts from various female admirers.

He walked over to the other who looked up and greeted him. "Yeah, hi minna. Now I got a question for you." he spoke and Aqua raised a hand to halt him. "I think I know. You have no clue what Valentine's Day is and you want to know about it and why Topaz hates it so much." he said, hitting the nail on the head. Toben nodded and Ryou took over.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a day of showing someone that you love them very much. Mostly, you can show them with something meaningful like cards, flowers and candy but not too much. In the case of the people around here, they overlook that factor and stuff the admired one's desk and locker with a load of stuff not really needed. I know because I've been through it for my first Valentine's Day after Diamond and I were transferred here. Many, mostly girls, use this day to show that they really love a person and if they comply, most, which are the boys, always return the feeling on White Day."

Toben nodded as he listened to Ryou's explanation and then got an idea. He had yet to admit it to anyone, not even Marik, but he actually harbored feelings for the mild-mannered hikari but even he could get a little shy with admitting his feelings for Topaz. He tried to do so for his birthday but that didn't turn out well. "But that goes into my second question. Why does Topaz hate it so much?" he asked.

"From what I learned from Malik, he hates it because he could never find someone that he could truly love." Ryou said.

"I can only guess that all of us could really hate this holiday for a time before we gained one of the Sennen items and found love with the spirits within, or in Malik's case, the second personality that we all feared until he changed his ways after his return." Yugi stated, smiling brightly as Aqua gave him a nuzzle, causing the girl that tried to sneak towards them to moan in disappointment and leave. "And this was in the case after everything that happened with the Ceremonial Battle and all?" he asked again and they nodded.

"Yeah. His first Valentine's Day wasn't great. I can't come close to sugar-coating how bad it was but let say that the gifts he gotten were trashed as soon as he got them. Honestly, I believe that he already has someone in his heart but doesn't admit it in fear of rejection and would hate this holiday more because he can't step out and say it to the person he loves." Jou explained and Toben got a thought. He knew it would possibly be a big risk for he doesn't know himself if he could be the one Topaz is pining for but there's always room for a first try.

"Ok. I think I got the basics and I think I want to help out Topaz. Even I don't know if he'll even like me that way but I won't mind trying to help him out. What are the best things I could do than to make him happy at least?" They nodded and started giving the other suggestions and once he claimed enough of them, he ditched the school.

0

Topaz sighed, tapping his pencil idly on the desk as he looked out the window. The constant drone of the teacher nearly put everyone to sleep and he put his mind to something more time consuming, which led to him staring out the window. A part of his mind worked over the fact that Toben didn't come into class and it started to worry him since he knew that even he wouldn't risk skipping out of school for anything for fear of what Ishizu could do if she found out._'Maybe what he learned from Ryou and the gang gave him an initiative to find a gift for someone for Valentine's Day.'_ he thought then put his mind to work on what Toben could possibly get for someone and who he would give that gift to.

_'I worry what he could get. Hopefully not a live heart cause I swear, that's what Marik's gift will be based off one of these days.'_ Topaz thought then snickered at the thought of Malik's face if he opened a box to the sight of a cow or pig's heart. _'I'll think he'll be traumatized after that if it happens which I'm taking a big gamble that it will.'_ he thought once more before looking out the window to the passing clouds, hoping for school to end quickly as well as the day.

0

Toben, after scouring shop after shop for the perfect gifts, he walked back into school without being caught by any hall monitors, roaming teachers or the principal with his arms laden with his gifts. He walked over to Topaz's locker and deftly turned the combination, opening it without a word and placed the gifts neatly within. _'Hopefully he won't toss these out, thinking that they were from some random admirer.'_ he thought, shutting the locker again before heading to his fifth period class.

0

During lunch, the group headed to their locker to place away their books and get the next set for their last few classes. What they weren't expecting was the Seto Kaiba to be standing by Jou's locker, a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a blue ribbon around it. "What are you doing here, Moneybags?" Jou growled, stepping forward. "Decided it's time to ditch the insults and just come out and say it. Jounouchi, for as long as I've known you you've been a pain in my side but you soon grew on me. Usually, I'm not one to admit this but I love you, pup." he said.

Jou gaped for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah! That isn't true! This is nothing but some joke to possibly get all your fangirls off your tail and insult me at the same time." Jou growled. Kaiba tsked softly as he walked over to Jou, getting a firm grip on his arm and looked into amber eyes. "I kid you not, pup. Besides, if I was kidding, would I dare do this?" He leaned down and placed a kiss softly upon plaint lips and Jou's eyes widened while not far from them, the squeals of disappointed girls hounding Kaiba. He broke the contact and let go of Jou who stumbled where he stood before looking to him.

"Ok, you're not kidding and now, I don't know whether to kiss ya again or punch you in the face for kissing me but it all comes down to how truthful you are and by the feeling of that kiss, what you say _is_ true." Jou murmured, a sheepish grin on his face. Kaiba smirked and held up the present. "So, we're steady now cause a certain master would like to take his puppy home." Jou blushed at the now affectionate nickname and nodded. "Yeah, we're now an official couple but keep it on the down low with the names."

"Alright, puppy." Kaiba said, handing Jou his gift before taking his arm again and led him out to the awaiting limo. "Well, out of everything to happen between those two, that the most shocking twist I would ever see." Diamond said and they all nodded in agreement as they went to open their lockers. Topaz gasped audibly and they turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" Aqua asked. "Another admirer." Topaz muttered as he took out the bouquet of red roses, an envelope and a small box of what would seem to be chocolates.

"Well, this person seems to not be overshadowing you with tons of gifts. Just a simple bouquet of red roses to show his or her love, an envelope possibly containing his or her innermost feelings and some chocolates that are hopefully caramel filled and not those cheesy mystery chocolate that can possibly have everything from coconut to toothpaste in the center." Aqua murmured and Yugi chuckled, remembering the former dragon lord and former pharaoh's experience with the same exact thing. Yugi knew the two had a big sweet tooth but dealing with something as horrid as mystery chocolates and tasteless candy hearts can really put someone down.

But of course now, they always had a tasty treat with them 24/7 so they got over it soon enough.

"He does have a point though. Why don't you finally give this person a try? You never know, you may be surprised at who it is." Ryou said and Topaz shrugged. "I guess it can get any worse since it was only three compared to the tons of crap I get from over extravagant fangirls." he said as he placed the roses and box into his locker and opened the envelope. He took out the card along with a coupon and scanned through it, lavender eyes widened more and more before he came to the end of it. He was silent and Yami was the first to break it.

"So, who was it from?" he asked. "Someone that even I wouldn't expect." Topaz whispered, closing his locker. "Oh boy, please tell me it wasn't the slut, Anzu? By all means say it wasn't her." Aqua muttered and Topaz denied that quickly. "Oh hell no! If this was from her, I would've vomited first before tossing everything into the garbage and sanitizing my entire locker." he said before dashing off, telling that he would meet up with them later. Malik walked up a few seconds after Topaz ran off and looked to them. "So, did I miss anything?"

"If you call Kaiba admitting he loves Jou and Topaz taking a liking to whoever gave him the roses, chocolate and a letter with some sort of coupon that we have no idea what it is for exciting, then nope, you haven't missed much." Diamond said.

0

Topaz left the building into the courtyard and looked through the mass of students that were out sharing a quiet lunch with their lovers and soon spotted the wheat-blond fur of Toben leaning against the tree. He ran over and stopped just mere meters behind him and called out to him. He turned, wine red eyes glinting with mischief. "Yeah, Topaz?" he questioned.

"Did you really do all of this for me?" Topaz asked, holding up the letter and coupon that was for a dinner for two at an Egyptian themed restaurant that was constructed a while back in a quiet area of Domino. "But of course. Ryou told me how you felt and I decided it would be nice of me to make this Valentine's Day enjoyable for you. It doesn't have to mean anything in the loving sense if you don't want it to; just think of it as an outing among close friends." Toben said and Topaz nodded, looking down to the coupon. He was silent for a moment before looking up to Toben shyly.

"I...I don't want it to be a friendly outing. I...I want it to be a...a date." he whispered and Toben's ears flicked slightly. "Are you sure? You don't have to put much thought in it." he said and Topaz shook his head. "No...I know what I want. I just never admitted it before. Call it being a chicken but I just couldn't admit that I really, really like you. Hell, more like telling you that I loved you. Marik made it seem so simple but when I go to tell you, my will just seems to slip from me and I don't tell you. But you did all this for me and I knew that its best I tell you now or never tell you at all." Topaz explained, smiling up to the other who smiled back.

"Glad you finally admitted it and I return your love with my own. Don't think you were the only one too shy to say anything. I was too but after learning about this holiday and what I could do for you, I thought of this as my chance to show that I loved you, too." Toben said and Topaz smiled and he ran into the other's arms, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Thanks so much, Toben. My loving koi."

"No problem, itoshii."

Things were silent between them before Topaz spoke up.

"So, where did you get the money for the coupon?"

"Used some money from Ishizu."

"...Does she even know you took some?"

"...No..."

Snicker. "You are so screwed when we get home."

Groan. "Don't remind me. Mind you, I'm risking my tail to make you happy."

"And it works. I still love you even if you gain a lot of bruises."

"Yeah. Hopefully you'll be my nurse and nurse me back to perfect health." Toben whispered with a snicker, kissing the blond strands upon Topaz's head. "Maybe, as long as you don't convince me to wear some nurse outfit while your stranded in bed." Toben laughed. "But where's the fun in that?" Topaz laughed, giving him a small punch before they decided to meet with the others and get some lunch before the period was over.

0

Zypher: There, a nice long one-shot Valentine's Day story to make up for my forgetfulness of Topaz and Toben's birthday last month. Man, this is the result of listening to Grief and Sorrow from my Naruto soundtrack while writing the little admitting portion between Topaz and Toben. It sounds so dang sappy.

But what makes up for that is a little humor, a little Anzu bashing, and a little fluff. Also, the mystery chocolate tidbit was an inside joke my friend told me once. Still laugh about that to this day. As for the others missing from the group, let's just say Kaiser is with Ruby for the day, Marik is out hunting for a butcher shop that sells raw hearts, and both Bakura and Crimson are ditching school to cause havoc somewhere before going to give Ryou and Diamond their Valentine's Day gift. As for what happens with Topaz and Toben, I'll leave that to your imaginations. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in another chapter of another story.


	2. Beach Love

Zypher: Well, again it's Valentine's Day which means another ficlet for you. Glad you enjoy last year's and I hope you enjoy this year's.

Summary: At the beach, there are two students that Yugi always wanted to meet and maybe something even more than that. The problem is he's unnoticeable to everyone, including them. So is he willing to go to the extreme to make himself noticeable?

0

Beach Love

0

"Hey, Yugi? Want to come to the beach with us? It's warm out today." Was the call he got at noon today on Valentine's Day. Yugi gave a small groan at the thought. He knew his friends were trying to help but he just knew it wouldn't happen. He won't get noticed by the graduate students that came from the same school he graduate from just a year later. Yami Night and Aqua Shiras. Both blood brothers despite the complete species difference and both well sought out in the whole entire school the day they first walked in as far as Yugi heard. Better yet, as far as Yugi knew, they were the first and only freshman to be popular _on_ their first day of school.

When he came in for his first year of high school, he only got glimpses of them and just with that one day when he made eye contact with Aqua, he was smitten. Now, the only problem is that...he was virtually unnoticeable. Each time they saw him, they just pass him like any everyday person. He felt slightly disappointed that his presence couldn't even arouse slight fascination from the two but after another year, when he became a sophomore, he pretty much put that crush behind him.

But his friends tried long and hard to make him continue on for it and each time they asked, he told them no. He believed it to be impossible now. By now, after four years of wait with them already being out by the time be became a senior, they probably already have a nice girlfriend and are working up to a better living. He had no chance with them no matter what he tried.

But they were his friends and he had nothing better to do that day so he agreed to come. After gathering a change of clothes and his swim wear, he was out the door and on his way to Domino beach.

0

When he arrived, he saw his friend with a spot already picked out for them. He waved to catch their attention as he walked over, ignoring all the lovey-dovey couples that were on the beach as well. "Glad you could make it, Yugi!" Malik said happily, ruffling the smaller's hair when he got close. Yugi laughed, moving the other's arm away before he set his things down. "Well, of course. It may be Valentine's Day but that doesn't mean I couldn't hang out with my...friends..." He halted as he looked over to the left of the group, seeing two familiar figures resting on a beach blanket with their own group of friends.

_'No way...not today of all days...'_ he thought, horrified but no matter which was he put it, it was true.

Yami and Aqua were at the beach. At the same time as him and still looking as great as they had before graduating from Domino High. Yugi gave a squeak in terror, moving to hide behind Diamond who sat beside him. "Hey, Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked before looking over to the left and saw the reason for Yugi's little bout of terror. The rest of his friends looked that way as well and Topaz laughed.

"Well, what do you know? I surely wasn't expecting this! You should go over and get a little acquainted with them."

"Topaz, are you mad?! I can't be seen by them! Not like I have before but...Ra, this is going to turn out horrible!" Yugi whined. "Why's that? This is probably a once in a lifetime chance to speak with them. You never had before so what's stopping you now? They aren't popular anymore, just to the girls that still follow them around like lost animals."

"But they never noticed me before is the problem! If they ever nudge into me, all they do is say sorry and go on their way! I'll probably be just as unnoticeable to them now as I was before!" But to Yugi's misfortune, his shouts caught the group's attention. The white haired teen that looked so similar to Ryou but with many features that made him different from the soft-spoken teen, not to mention his personality compared to the other, gave a groan.

0

"Who is making all that noise? I can understand this is a beach but Ra, whoever screaming like that sounds like a gaggle of tone-deaf geese!" Bakura snarled. Aqua gave a sigh, slapping the other over the head as he looked over to the group of friends that sat a few meters away from them, ignoring the protests and threats that Bakura was making to his name. None of them caught his attention more than the tiny teen screaming his indignation to his friends.

"Alright, Yugi! Alright! We won't meet with them. We'll just pretend they aren't there." Malik spoke.

"Kinda hard to do when you already notice them being there." mumbled Yugi.

"Then let's remedy that." A yelp was heard before the small teen was hauling after Kaiser who decided to pinch him. Aqua gave a small chuckle as he watched them play in the ocean's waters before whispering something to Yami who agreed to the suggestion and now all they had to do was wait.

0

After playing for a while in the ocean and getting something to eat, the group was content and talking with one another but Yugi kept stealing glances over to where Yami and Aqua rested, both resting under the shade of their beach umbrella while the two that resembled Ryou and Malik so closely were playing a game of volleyball not far from them. "Ok, Yugi, it's high time we do something about your virtual invisibility to those two. If you love them so much, we're not going to stand here and watch you be unnoticed for the rest of your life." Malik spoke. Yugi jumped before looking to him.

"And what are you're going to do about it?" Yugi had all reason to fear the grin that was on Malik's face.

"It isn't just me, Yugi." Topaz smirked as he and Malik stood, walking over to Yugi. "No...wait...don't try anything stupid!" Yugi yelped as he was tossed over Topaz's shoulder and the other ran off, Malik grabbing his beach bag and followed behind the two. Yami watched as the two left, hauling their unwilling victim and wonder just what they have planned for the small teen.

"No. There is no way I'm coming out in this." Yugi mumbled from the changing room. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Malik spoke. "With my short stature and the meaning of such swim wear, people are going to be wonder where half my mind went to because of you two."

"Then let's remedy that again."

Another yelp was heard as they curtain was brushed aside and Yugi turned, eyes more wide than before. "Ack! Malik put the curtain down!" Yugi squeaked. "Not until you strut your stuff outside. If you don't do that, you're not getting your swim trunks back." Malik cackled before handing Yugi's original stuff to Topaz who ran off with them. Yugi groaned, wishing there was a solid wall around to slam his head against. "Come on now. At least Yami and Aqua will notice you now." Yugi sent a feeble glare at the other teen.

"Anyone would notice an undersized teen walking around with tiger striped speedos."

(Zypher: Ack! It's was all Red Dragon's idea! Blame her! -runs away-)

0

"Hmm, I wonder when he'll get back." Yami questioned, seeing that Topaz ran back to the group and was whispering something to them and Ryou blushed heavily, laughing slightly, Diamond was giggling and both Jou and Kaiser were outright laughing.

"You seriously got him to do that!?" Jou asked.

"Yep. He's blushing like a tomato but as long as I have these," He waved Yugi's swim trunks in the air. "He's either going to hide away in the changing booth like a hermit or come out and show more of that little body of his." Topaz said with a grin. "Oh, you two are horrible." Diamond whispered, trying to muffle her laughter at the expense of their little friend who had fallen into the clutches of Malik and Topaz. "Here they come." Kaiser called, pointing to Malik who was walking back with a happy grin, Yugi obviously following behind him from the two color spikes that appears from Malik's sides.

"Ladies and Gents, meet the new and improved shy-boy." Malik said, sidestepping unannounced and Yugi blushed as he tried to cover himself. He gave an eep when his hands were slapped away and he pouted as he looked to Malik.

"Malik!"

"Whining won't get you anywhere, Yugi!"

Yugi pouted more as he looked to Malik who was snickering to himself and it was at that time that Yami took a glance over to see if he returned and had a jaw-dropping moment as his crimson gaze landed on Yugi. _'He has a nice ass.'_ Was the first thought to run through his mind before shaking his head, ridding of the thoughts that were going to unsettling images but he gave a smirk, though, as he stood, motioning for Aqua to follow him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to become a little acquainted with a person I'm sure we'll have by the time this special little day is over."

0

Yugi was blushing after a few minutes as people, boys and girls, walked by, shooting him appreciative glances and giving whistles at his appearance. "Well, you're getting attention from everyone now." Malik said with a chuckle. "Well, looks like this plan failed." Topaz muttered. "Yeah. Horribly. Now can I have my trunks back so I can change?"

"Why should you change so early? I'm liking the new look." A new voice spoke and they all turned to see Yami and Aqua standing there. The blush returned back full force and Yugi squeaked as he ducked his head down to avoid the twin gazes looking at him. Yami gave a small chuckle before stepping over, kneeling down beside the embarrassed teen. "Now now; No need to be shy. I'm sure I've saw you many times before but I never had the chance to speak with you at all. With girls hounding me and my brother around every corner, we barely had time to spare to come looking for you."

Even though he was highly embarrassed, he looked up to Yami in wonder. "Really? I thought I was never noticed by you or Aqua at all. Mainly because you two were so popular when in high school that I would've never stood a chance see you much less talk with either of you."

Yami gave a small chuckle, taking the spot that Topaz offered to him, the latter snickering all the while. Yugi blushed even more as Aqua soon took the spot on the other side of him. Aqua took a glance to the others. "Why don't you guys head over and get acquainted with our friends over there. I'm sure they'll take a liking to you and give us more reason to hang out together after this."

"Sure. We can handle that." Diamond spoke, the others nodding and soon leaving their smaller friend to deal with his frayed emotions of the two teens. "So..." Yugi started, unable to really strike up a good conversation with the two. _'Oh, what should I do?! I still can't believe they came over to see me of all people! I guess Malik and Topaz weren't kidding when they said this would work.'_Yugi thought, missing what Yami just said to him.

"...ugi...Yugi..." Yami called, catching his attention once more. "Uh, yeah...what is it?"

"You know, you're quite the interesting little person and you know what?"

"...What?"

Aqua leaned down, his breath brushing against his ear like a warm summer breeze. "We like you. We should definitely get to know each other a little more." he whispered. Yugi blushed, looking to Aqua only to collide his lips with the others and he squeaked, moving back as soon as the contact was made. Aqua licked at his snout lightly before giving a devil's smirk. "Well, well, you sure have quite an interesting taste." He reached out, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I can see us getting along very, _very_well." he whispered and Yugi hoped to every god that is face won't be stuck with a permanent blush after this.

"Well, Yugi got his wish and was finally noticed by them." Malik said happily. He gave a chuckle as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "And looks like your little friend is getting what he deserved from them as well." Marik whispered. Malik looked over and gave a howl of teasing laughter.

"Well, Yugi! Looks like you bit off more than you can chew!"

"Shut up, Malik! Eep!"

"Now, Yugi, you should be focusing on what _I'm_doing to you now." Malik laughed again before relaxing in the arms of his newfound love. "At least the good thing is, Yugi was finally noticed by them and they approved of him." he spoke. "Well, with the chosen swim wear, you best be happy Yami and Aqua noticed him at all. There may be couples on this beach but I bet you a dime that anyone here would've went for poor, innocent little Yugi and stolen his little heart from them. I'm sure if they saw him after that happened, they wouldn't be please and aim to claim him for themselves by any means necessary."

"Either way, it's a win-win situation for them." Crimson cackled. "I'm sure they wouldn't let such a treasure get away from them easily."

"And sadly, we can see that now." Ryou added, laughing lightly as the two groups of friends watched as Yugi tried vainly to scramble away from Yami and Aqua only to meet failure and another sweet kiss from one of them.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. My little one-shot for Valentine's Day and more teasing to our poor blushing little bishie who will chase me later for this. -laughs- Anyways, hope you all like and I'll see you next year with another ficlet.


	3. Love in the Dark

Summary: A typical city with a typical mine where the usual Valentine's Day party hosted by teenagers of all ages goes to. But there was a secret deep within the mine that has yet to be uncovered but one boy, bribed by the wickedness of a popular student had them revealing something that has be buried there since its creation.

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or anything related to the plot of My Bloody Valentine.

0

Love in the Dark

0

Light blazed through the dark night as many kids were partying down by the old Domino mine. This very mine was shut down due to a collapse further down where there were no survivors. No one knew the reason for the collapse since during the time the mines were open, various people went in. First it was the miners, gathering coal to ship off but then there were stories of one who found something incredible deep within the mine, something so great that it brought out archaeologists from all over to try and find the artifact. But no such luck. But they still continued on, digging deeper and deeper, disturbing whatever truly lain within the caverns. And for disturbing such, the thing brought down the tunnels on the miners and archaeologists, ending their lives and sealing off the path that they created. After the incident, stories were made, each more terrifying than the last until the final one that stuck to all were made.

That somewhere, deep within the tunnels, laid a demon in wait, making its appearance only on Valentine's Day since that was the exact day where the people died in the collapse. But even to this day, brave and foolish children still held their parties and whatnot, hoping to prove the story as nothing but a hoax but tonight, they will be in for a treat that may cost them their lives.

0

Ryou sighed as he sat around one of the bonfires that a group of kids made, others partying in the mines with their booze and drugs. He didn't know why he came but a few acquaintances he knew wanted him to get out more and stop being such a bookworm, to let loose a little. But after getting there and becoming separated from everyone, he decided he was better off staying home. So with a sigh, he continued to stare into the fire, unaware of who was sneaking up behind him until a surprised "Boo!" scared him up from the seat he was in. He heard laughing from a couple of people and turned to see Anzu there with her posse. _'Damn, the last person I wanted to see today.'_ he cursed in his mind for rotten luck. If there was one thing he knew well, was to never cross Anzu. She was a diva and a damn good one. Always getting boys and girls alike to do her bidding while she just watched from the sidelines.

"Hey there, shrimp. What's a nobody like you doing here with the cool kids?" she questioned, ocean blue eyes already showing she was hatching a scheme and he was the unwilling bait. "Nothing that matters to you. Don't you have something better to do than to harass a 'nobody'?" he muttered as he took his seat once more, which was a dire mistake as a few football players circled around him, trapping him and Anzu within the impenetrable circle.

"Why yes but seeing you out here, alone and possibly bored, I decided to take some time out of my _busy_ schedule to entertain you."

"And by that, you mean the opposite. Whatever you have planned, I'm not interested." Ryou spoke.

"Well, too bad. You're coming whether you like it or not." she spoke, waving over two of the boys and they came over, grabbing Ryou by each of his arms and dragged him off. "Let me go!" he cried, struggling in their grip but the effort was futile when he was in the grip of the boys. Anzu smirked as she and the rest of the boys followed behind her. Passing the party goers dancing and drunk off the beer they all brought, they went deeper into the mines. Some kids gave hoots and hollers as Anzu walked by and she returned it with short waves and flirtatious winks before she was out of sight of them. They continued deeper and deeper into the caverns, Ryou struggling and cursing at them until they came to a three way fork, the center being barricaded from the collapse.

"Well, here we are. We're going to split up into two groups. One of you will come with me and Ryou and the rest will go the other way." The players nodded and Jeff went with Anzu as she went down the right path, the burly player dragging Ryou along so he wouldn't escape while the remaining players went down the left.

0

Deep within the center path, a creature stirred by the faint sounds of footsteps echoing through the tunnel. Sharp hearing caught the sounds of talking while further down, music and cheers were heard. With a growl, it stood, tail swaying behind it as russet eyes pierced through the darkness._ 'This place was mine and yet they are foolish enough to keep coming back.'_ it thought before slipping out of its cavernous home through a tunnel that led to various networks that it burrowed.

0

As the second group of boys walked, flashlight in hand, one gave a snort. "I just don't see what's so scary about this abandoned place. Whatever that was supposed to be down here that supposedly killed all those people years ago may have died by now." he muttered, coming across one of the holes in the wall and grinned as he walked over to look inside. "Hey guys, look at this. Looks like some animal has made the tunnels its home." he jeered as he ducked inside to get a look. "Hey Steve, you shouldn't mess around like that." Another guy spoke as he continued on down the cavern. "Like something going to get me. "Oh, look out! Some tiny rat is going to get me!" Yeah right!" he said with a laugh as he was about to pull out but screamed as something caught his head and dragged him into the hole. The other two boys turned back to see Steve's legs disappear into the tunnel in the wall and the both started fearing for their lives.

"Hey...we should get out of here and I mean now." The third boy whispered and the second nodded as they turned to leave but the third boy yelped as he dropped down into another burrow and screamed in agony as he was ripped apart by the creature within. Too scared to even try calling out to someone, chances are he probably won't be heard anyway, he ran off, dropping the light which shined on russet hues that peeked out from the hole before a head emerged, mouth stained with blood and when it grinned, showed rows of sharp teeth before it ducked back into the hole, following a tunnel that followed the boy's path. It would eagerly make a meal out of the boy but that's after he took care of the disturbance near the entrance.

0

Ryou sighed as he was continually dragged down the tunnel with Anzu and her little entourage._ 'Why of all things, did they have to bother me? I was doing nothing but minding my own business and ignoring everyone else and she just had to make me the entertainments of the night.'_ he thought to himself as he followed behind them. "So why, exactly, are we down here? We're not going to find anything and even if we did, what worth will it be to you?"

Anzu turned to him and smirked. "All these tunnels have to cross eventually, right? So maybe if we're lucky, we'll find that thing that the archaeologists were trying to find and when we do, I'll get rich off the discovery."

"And this entitles me to be here why?"

"Because, if there is some monster down here, you can be the sacrifice." she said gleefully and Ryou groaned. "Lovely."

They continued on up until someone screaming made them all jump and she turned to look back, seeing Jeremy running towards them. "Jeremy, what are you doing back here? And where's Steve and Richter?" Anzu demanded.

"They...they're dead! Something came out through these burrow entrances and killed them!" he cried, looking as if he wet his pants with how afraid he was. "Jeremy, there's no such thing as a monster in this mine! Now get that notion out of your head and come on!" Anzu hissed before walking on with Jeff following, pushing Ryou along. Jeremy looked around, seeing another burrow entrance and gulped before running after them.

0

Back at the entrance, it was a massacre as bodies were strewn across the packed dirt, blood turning the ground a sickly brown color and in the middle of it all sat a creature, licking its claws free of blood. Matted silver gray hair was speckled with blood and dirt as russet eyes glanced around at the destruction it caused. It smirked. "Shows these pathetic children to not mess around in my den." it murmured before turning back, white ears flicking slightly. "But my job isn't done yet." it hissed before walking back in and came across one of the burrow entrance and ducked through, crawling easily through as it made its way towards the last remaining people hiding within the mines.

0

Ryou groaned as he stopped, slapping away Jeff's hand when he reached out to push him on. "I had enough. Anzu, you can keep going. I'm head back. I'm not spending my Valentine's Day hanging around with you." he muttered as he turned and was about to leave but Jeremy held him back. "Kid, you're better off staying with us unless you want to die."

"Let go of me!" he hissed, slapping away his hand. "There's no monster in here! Why would it be? If it was one, how in the world will it survive without proper sustenance?" he questioned before going silent as a growl made a pass through the quiet tunnel. "What...what was that?"

"That might have been the monster!" Jeremy cried and was about to run off when he yelped as he was dragged down into a burrow and Ryou stepped back, stumbling over his feet as the sound of ripping flesh was heard. Anzu hid in Jeff's arms, looking down at the hole that Jeremy was dragged into. Soon, something shot out from it, landing before Ryou and he gasped as he looked to the creature, wide-eyed. Glowing eyes looked down to him curiously before kneeling down before him. "Who are you?" it questioned.

"Wait...you can speak human..."

The creature snorted. "Of course I can speak human! What makes you think I'm illiterate of the human tongue!?" it hissed and Ryou flinched back and the creature huffed. "Sorry. My temper just shot up since I heard people roaming around my home and I was in the middle of a nice slumber. But hey, I can be grateful because that me another meal to survive me for a few years. Just like the last time and I think it was this very day the last time I came out. Kids partying and foolishly blind that I'm around until the last minute where their inebriated little minds can't comprehend the dangers they gotten themselves in." it spoke, chuckling.

"So...you've been killing people every Valentine's Day?" Anzu cried.

"So, this day has a name, huh?" it murmured as he looked to her now but never moved from its spot before Ryou and grinned. "So, tell me about this day then. I'm curious." Not knowing what to do but rather not risk their lives with a monster that could kill them in seconds, Jeff spoke up.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a day that lovers celebrate. We give gifts of sweets, flowers and cards and whatnot to them and some who don't have a date usually go out to parties to find one." he explained and the creature nodded. "I see. Sounds intriguing and this idea of lovers also pique my interest. I haven't had one in ages since I was sealed here. And between the three of you, I found the perfect one which is the one that gets to live."

"Really? Is it me?" Anzu asked hopefully but her expression dropped when the creature gave a laugh.

"By Ra no! Who would like a hideous thing like you?! My sights are on this cute one behind me." it whispered, a bushy tail wrapping around Ryou comfortably. Ryou shivered and tried to squirm away but wasn't able to move too far. "But enough talk. I'm still feeling peckish and I don't want to waste my breath talking with you." it growled, moving its tail and leapt at Jeff who tried to run but was tackled down and ripped apart. Anzu slithered pass the killing zone before running away. Ryou could only watch in horror before deciding it was best to make a run for it as well since there was no way he was going to end up being stuck inside an abandoned mine with a bloodthirsty creature, not to mention being said bloodthirsty creature's love interest.

When it was done ripping apart the boy, the creature looked up and smirked before leaping into a burrow to follow them. _'Do you really think you can escape me? Highly unlikely.' _it thought devilishly.

0

Anzu and Ryou continued to run through the network of tunnels, trying to reach the exit before they were caught by the creature. "So they were right! There was a monster back there!" Anzu cried.

"Less talking! More running!" Ryou hissed as they came close to the entrance only to see the damage was already done, all the teenagers there mauled beyond comparison, blood covering the ground and wall and Ryou covered his mouth, feeling sick. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh, but you're not going anywhere." A voice whispered and Anzu cried out as she was shoved, the creature walking towards Ryou. Ryou backed away, trying to keep distance from the creature but it wasn't long before it pounced towards him, knocking him over and leaving him pinned with the creature on top of him. "Please, let me go! I don't want to be here! I don't want to live in the mines!" he cried and the creature looked at him in wonder.

"What's wrong with living here? I make a living here all the time and it's not bad."

"I won't survive in the mines like you. Can't you see that? I need food, human food, and I'm not going to get it by living here." Ryou whispered. The creature gave a snort before stepping off of him and Ryou would've bolted if it wasn't for the fact that the creature snagged him up as well. "Then I guess I'm moving my accommodations elsewhere." it murmured before looking to Anzu. It gave a snort before dragging Ryou off. Anzu was lucky to be alive but was too scared to move from her spot to consider doing anything else now.

0

Ryou whimpered as the creature carried him off, leaping across rooftops for less visibility. He didn't know where the creature was going to take him now but he wished that he was never dragged into his mess. "Why didn't I just agree to stay home? Sure my friends were feeling guilty but did they really have to drag me to some popular kid's party just to make me happy?" he mumbled to himself and the other looked down to him. "What are you mumbling about?" it questioned. "Nothing you need to know about. Just thinking of how my life would be if I didn't let my friends drag me along to that party." The creature chuckled softly. "Oh, now you wish you never met me, is that it?"

"Of course! I could never love something as horrid as you!" he said before looking down. "Besides, I might as well consider myself the sole reason why the entire city will be in danger because you left the mines and can now wreak havoc." The creature stopped and looked down to him before moving to land on the street below and released him. "Wha..." Ryou started but the creature held up a hand. "I know how it is. You could never love me because I'm some bloodthirsty beast. I understand." The creature gave a laugh as it turned its back to him. "On this day of lovers, where they can be many possibilities, and I get rejected by my first interest in decades. You don't know my story so you'll never understand." it hissed before crouching down and leapt for the roof once more.

"Wait!" Ryou cried but the creature was gone and he felt as if he made a terrible mistake.

0

The year went by and Anzu told her story but no one believed her for no one dared ventured down to prove her right without the fear of getting killed themselves. Even after the story and Anzu's confession, the brave ones still ventured to the caves to hold their parties but this time, no creatures popped in to ruin their festivities and when Ryou heard of this, he knew that he was the cause.

~five years later~

Teens hoot and hollered as music blared through the abandoned mine shaft. Another Valentine's Day party was being held and the teens enjoyed themselves to the fullest since the mysterious string of missing kids that disappeared after such parties came to an end. Ryou, now older and out of high school, was watching as they partied. He was here for one reason and one reason only but he didn't want anyone to see him venturing inside and question why. Soon, his answer came as a few drunken teens announced they were going further inside. He stood and moved over to them. "Maybe you need a guide. I know my way around." he murmured.

"We don't need a guide." A male slurred and the girl with him laughed before they stumbled their way through. He gave a sigh but follow them anyway. He had someone to meet and maybe the presence of food closer to it will draw it out. They wandered in further, the drunken kids seemingly knowing where he wanted to go before they stopped. "What the fuck is that?" The girl questioned as she pointed ahead of them. Ryou looked up and indeed enough, it was the creature but it looked so pitiful now. It was paler than usual and so skinny from years of never enjoying a full meal, fur and hair looking even grittier than before. The guy picked up a rock a tossed it at the body and the creature whimpered softly. "Leave it alone!" Ryou said as he pushed passed them and knelt down to it.

The creature opened russet eyes and looked up to him. "What...are you doing here?" it murmured softly. "I...I came to see you. I felt terrible for what I said. You're scary but if you have a story behind you, I should listen to that first before I make assumptions." he said, not caring for the others that were still there in a drunken stupor. The creature chuckled. "I didn't think you'd care much to hear it. But the reason I'm this way was because I was an experiment gone wrong. Long before you were born, before the archaeologists and miners that came in here, there was a company. The company was in charge of research to make humans more on top of the food chain than they already are. So they decided to try and splice human DNA with animals. I was their first test and you can see how well that went." Ryou frowned as he reached out, resting a hand on top of his head. The creature looked up and smiled just a fraction before continuing his story.

"After they saw me not come out as they wanted, they wanted to exterminate me but after all the shit they put me through, I wasn't going to let them get away with their lives. So I killed them and made my way out the facility. Knowing that I couldn't run around society looking like this, I knew I had to find a home somewhere else and came here to the mines. But when the miners and archaeologists intruded, I had to deal with them the only way I knew how."

"So that's why you kill people. You don't want to be found out and dragged from your home." The creature nodded and Ryou mulled over the thoughts swirling in his head. He was the only one to be spare from death because the creature took a liking to him. Nothing would change the creature, he was sure, but he felt bad for letting it go without giving it a chance. Maybe after a while, he could change its ways. "Ok...I'll let you have this chance." he whispered and the creature looked up to him. "What?"

"I remember what you told me six years ago. It took me a long time but I'll accept that your feelings are as about a genuine as you can make them and become your lover." The creature grinned as he stood. "Then I guess names are needed. I'm Bakura."

"I'm Ryou. Now as much as I hate the idea, you best get yourself something to eat." Ryou whispered and Bakura smirked. "I'll be back before you know it." he said before rushing pass Ryou to the two drunk teens that were still standing there in their drunk stupor, not knowing the fate that befallen them. Ryou blotted out the screams, the tearing of flesh and the crunch of bones, knowing that silence will soon give him peace. Bakura sauntered back over to him and licked his cheek softly. "I'll return soon, my sweet one. We have much time to make up but I left a Valentine's gift for you." he whispered before he disappeared through a burrow. Ryou turned to look at the wall and there rested a painted heart, probably from the blood of his latest kill while etched into the stone inside of the blood heart was three simple words.

_I love you..._

0

Zypher: Well there you have it. This was a one-shot that I had planned last year but never got the chance to get it out cause I was a little late on getting it completed [and I was swamped with going to a convention] so here we are this year with it. Hoped you enjoyed and I shall see you next year with another.


End file.
